The Mavericks revive Giffany/Tickle time for Giffany
This is the sequel to Angelica Gets Sent to the Nether World. Summary: After Angelica Pickles got sent to the Nether World and killed by Goro and the Zombie Pigmen, The Mavericks revive Giffany the Basilisk monster from being euthanized. Characters: *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Overdrive Ostrich *Shenron *Giffany Transcript: Part 1: The Mavericks revive Giffany *(May 6th, 2018. 5:00 PM) *see The Mavericks holding 7 Dragon Balls while they're at Giffany's grave *Spark Mandrill: Okay everyone, we're going to revive Giffany and give her eternal youth life to make her survive permanently and for Shenron to protect her and destroy Venezuela's corrupt and cruel government. *Flame Mammoth: Then let's revive her! Ready everyone? *Storm Eagle: Yes! *Sting Chameleon: Yes! *Armored Armardillo: Yes! *Launch Octopus: Yes! *Boomer Kuwanger: Yes! *Chill Penguin: Yes! *Wire Sponge: Yes! *Flame Stag: Yes! *Morph Moth: Yes! *Magna Centipede: Yes! *Crystal Snail: Yes! *Bubble Crab: Yes! *Wheel Gator: Yes! *Overdrive Ostrich: Yes! *(Shenron appears as the storm clouds gather from the Dragon Balls) *Shenron: Ready? *Spark Mandrill: Yes we are. *Shenron: Very well then, I will bring Giffany back to life. *(The Song of the Hero from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword plays as Valka's Bewilderbeast, Ruber's Griffin and Pepita walk and fly around in circles in the sky while singing The Resurrection song in the style of The Song of the Hero, Shenron summons a lightning bolt which zaps Giffany's grave during the song conclusion) *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done and I am ready to destroy Venezuela's corrupt and cruel government and replace it with a democratic government. The next time I see Giffany about to be killed, I will rescue her. I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the sky clears up) *Giffany: Hey I'm alive again. *Storm Eagle: What happened to you? *Giffany: I got euthanized by Angelica Pickles because me and the King of the Monsters beaten her up after she called two of Azura's children's new voices stupid. *Chill Penguin: Whoa, that's terrible! *Giffany: It sure was. But thanks for reviving with and Venezuela will surrender to the United States and its allies. *(The Mavericks hug Giffany) *Wheel Gator: Giffany! I'm so glad your okay *Cries in Jet the Hawk's voice* *Crystal Snail: Wheel Gator always cries crocodile tears when he's happy. *Launch Octopus: It's sure good to have a monster or a beast revived. Now Venezuela will surrender to the United States of America. * * * Part 2 Finale: Giffany's foot bath and nail treatment/Tickle time for Giffany/Bedtime foot massage for Giffany *(Azura's Private Quarters, 6:00 PM) *Armored Armadillo: It's okay now Giffany. Angelica is killed by Goro and the Zombie Pigmen so she won't hear from you again. *Giffany: Thanks. Now what are you going to do? *Spark Mandrill: I'll set you down to your bed. *(Spark Mandrill walks to Giffany's bed and sets her down) *Flame Mammoth: Do you feel better now Giffany? *Giffany: Yes, now I can lay down without any pain. *Chill Penguin: Good, now show me one of your feet so I could check how dirty they are. *(Giffany stretched out her right foot covered with yellow, green and blue acrylic paint and wiggled her toes cutely in front of The Mavericks. The Mavericks became shocked) *Bubble Crab: Oh no! Did Angelica Pickles tickle your feet with acrylic paint? *Giffany: She sure did. Can you clean my feet for me? Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. *Wiggles her toes* *Magna Centipede: Don't worry Giffany. We'll clean your feet and treat your nails. *(Wire Sponge gets a bar of soap out) *Wire Sponge: First, I will scrub your feet. *(Wire Sponge soaks the bar of soap with water and scrubs Giffany's feet and toes) *Bubble Crab: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sound effects used: *Lightning bolt clap *Jet's crying voice (Sonic Riders) *Soap bubbles wiggling and popping *Water spraying *Nail trimming *Orochi's Laughing voice (Fire Emblem Fates) Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos